Next Generation At Hogwarts: First year
by dragoncrimson30539
Summary: It's Albus's first year at Hogwarts and he's nervous. He has to deal with a new friend, an annoying brother, his fathers fame, potions class and a weird defense against the arts teacher.
1. Chapter 1: Boarding the Hogwarts Express

**A/N this is my first story so I really don't know what to do but I tried. This story is going to follow canon as much as I can. I know I used the epilogue as a outline I changed a few of the words though, I won't be using any other of JKs work like that. Scorpius is going to be one of their friends to and I made Louis one of their friends so it's even plus he's not in a lot of work so I though I would add him in mine. I don't know his age so I just made him 11. What year is James in I think it's 2nd year but I'm not sure. So I hope you enjoy If you have any hints as to how I can improve my writing please say.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, places and all belong to J.K Rowling. (Anything you recognize belongs to her) I do not own it.**

Albus was nervous; he would never admit it to anyone, especially James, his elder brother. If James knew how nervous he was he was he would make his life hell. He was just glad Louis and Rose would be going to Hogwarts to. At least he wouldn't have to share a compartment with James. He had been waiting to go to Hogwarts since he could remember, but now the time had come he wasn't so sure. He was especially nervous about being sorted into anything other than Gryffindor; his whole family had been in it, Weasleys included. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but he knew he wasn't smart enough for it. If he was a Hufflepuff...well James would never let it go, he still teases Teddy about it. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he was sorted into Syltherin. He would be disowned.

"Albus, time to go" he heard his mum, Ginny Potter, shout up the stairs of Grimmauld place, which had been redecorated. Albus looked up from the floor of his bedroom which he had been staring at for at least 10 minutes. He let out a sigh and stood up from the end of his bed and dragged his new trunk down the staircase into the living room. His family had obviously been waiting for him. James was leaning on his newly polished trunk with the letters J.S.P stamped across the end. James was smirking, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously behind his rectangular, black framed glasses. His little sister Lily was standing next to James, her long red hair reaching her waist and her brown eyes glowing in excitement at the prospect of going to platform 93/4 for the 2nd time. His dad, Harry Potter, was standing on the other side of Lily his black hair sitting messily on his head, his fringe covering the scar on his forehead and his green eyes were hidden behind his circular glasses. His mum Ginny was beside Harry her long red hair tied up.

"Come on now or we'll be late" Said his dad walking to the front door and getting into the car Albus, James, Lily and Ginny Followed

When they had arrived at Kings cross and collected trolleys they had started to walk to platform 93/4. James had then started the argument with Albus again. It was the same one they had been having for the past three weeks, as soon as he had gotten his Hogwarts letter.

"You do know that you might be in Slytherin" said James looking at Albus with a smirk on his face

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" shouted Albus back James

"James, give it a rest!" said his Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth -"

But Ginny glared at James and he stopped talking but was still smiling. When they were in front of the barrier James took his trolley and ran towards the barrier and vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, glad that his brother wasn't here to see how scared he was.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.

"Not every day," said Albus, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Together they ran towards the barrier. Albus winced but was glad when he didn't crash.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, looking around the platform.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. separated from their owners, voices sounded weirdly loud.

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny abruptly.

A group of four people appeared from the mist, standing beside the very last carriage.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved. He was glad that Rose was here so he could board with her.

Rose smiled back at him; she was already wearing her uniform.

Albus heard Lily talking to Hugo, Rose's Little sister about what houses they were going to go in. He noticed they sounded excited he didn't know why. He was just hours away from his sorting and couldn't be less happy about it.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus felt has if his stomach was twisting. He felt sick, what if he was sorted into Syltherin? Would his Uncle Ron stop talking to him and sneaking him sweets when his parents weren't looking? Would his mum and dad feel the same? Would they throw his out of the house and refuse to so much as look at him?

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but provided little to no comfort.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron looking at a blonde man with a son that looked like a smaller and younger clone of his father. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had rid himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, clearly disappointed by the lack of reaction. Albus wasn't sure why he was disappointed he knew Teddy was dating Victoire, It was pretty obvious he had even heard them talking about marriage.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily happily. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"

Albus felt a little worried when James said that although he knew his dad wouldn't let them share a room.

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville-"

James rolled his eyes at her.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…."

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus. Albus jumped back a little so it missed him and he glared at his brother. He didn't know why he wouldn't just leave him alone.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."

Albus' stomach gave a jolt he thought they were invisible.

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"

But James merely laughed, allowed his mother to kiss him, gave his father a brief hug, then leapt onto the quickly filling train. Albus saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry as his he hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

Albus was too scared to keep how nervous he was to himself he had to tell someone and his dad was the most understanding person he knows.

Harry crouched down so that Albus' face was slightly above his own.

"Albus Severus, Harry said quietly, so that nobody could hear

"You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"

"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry. It did? Albus didn't know that he got the feeling that Harry hadn't told anyone that.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

Albus let out a nervous laugh. His stomach was twisting more furiously. This was it he was going to Hogwarts the place where he had wanted to go to for years.

He Rose slowly parted from their parents he could see them waving at them. His uncle Ron and His dad had left the trunks in the train earlier so all they had to do is find their other friend Louis. He and Rose walked down the corridor looking nervously into every compartment looking for Louis and trying to ignore the people looking at him for being the son of Harry Potter.

"Al, Rose!" they looked down into the compartment they had still had to check and saw Louis leaning out of it and grinning at them"

Albus felt relieved he finally found a compartment to sit in. Rose walked through the door first and Albus followed behind her. Louis was already siting back down beside the window and smiling at them .

"I'm glad you guys are finally here" he said to them "people kept looking at me when they past. I don't know why my parents aren't famous. It's probably the hair remind me again why I got my mums bright blond hair and not my dads?"

"It's all down to genetics" Before Rose could start a lecture on genetics and how they worked Albus asked

"What houses do you think you will be in?"

"Well judging purely on the Potter Weasley legacy I would say Gryffindor all Potters and Weasleys have been sorted there for centuries"

"All of them? Are you sure not even one Hufflepuff?"

"Yes I'm sure" she saw there disbelieving faces and added "I read about it"

"It's in a book?"

"Yes its in a book Al. It's called Purebloods and their houses It's surprisingly interesting. I found the book in the library."

"Okay Rose what house do you want to be in then"

"I would prefer Ravenclaw It would challenge me more, I think"

"I don't know what house I wouldn't like to be in Hufflepuff though I have nothing against the house but I think the uniform would clash with my hair"

Rose and Albus laughed at the comment. When a hesitant knock came from the door.

**I hope you like I will try to upload chapter two soon**


	2. Chapter 2: Trains and Boats

**A/N Hi I'm going to try to update once a week. Please enjoy. Constructive Criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: All characters, places and all belong to J.K Rowling. (Anything you recognize belongs to her) I do not own it.**

They looked towards the glass door to see who was knocking. Albus instantly thought it was James and that he had come to annoy them until he saw who was behind the door. He recognized him immediately. It was the blonde boy from platform 9/34, what did his uncle call him Scorpius?

"Come in" said Rose looking slightly nervous she clearly remembered him and her dad warning her to stay away from him. Louis on the other hand was confused to their expressions as he has never seen the strange blonde boy.

"Er...Can I...um...Can I sit here?" Albus noticed he looked extremely uncomfortable "It's just that...er...well everywhere else is full and people don't want be sitting beside them because of-" he looked scared as if he had just said too much.

"Sure" said Louis who was still unaware that Uncle Ron had told Rose not get close to him, Personally Albus didn't see the harm in letting him sit with them he didn't look all that dangerous. The boy looked relived and sat at the end of the closed chair and started to read a book that Albus just noticed he had been holding for the first time. The book looked brand new the cover was glossy but Albus couldn't see what the title was as the boy's hand was covering it. Rose let out a small gasp that made everyone in the compartment look at her but her attention was focused on the book

"Isn't that Standard book of spells grade two" Albus and Louis looked at each other and tried not to laugh, trust Rose to get so excited at a book. The blonde boy looked embarrassed his whole face turned red which looked bright because he was so pale.

"Yes"

"But you're a first year"

"I've read standard book of spells grade one so my Father bought me this one"

"Wow that's impressive. I'm only on chapter 10"

"Well…My father bought them a while ago so I've just been reading them in my spare time. They're very interesting"

"They are! Do you like the spell-"

"That's boring" Cut in Albus "Do you do anything besides reading? Do you like Quidditch?"

"Ooh! I love Quidditch. I play seeker what position do you play?"

"I like watching I suppose I'm not a big flyer"

"I'm a Chaser but I'm an okay seeker" said Albus

"I'm a keeper it's the only position I can play without falling off my broom" Louis said looking excited.

"What's your name by the way? I haven't asked I'm Rose"

"Albus but call me Al, I don't like my name it's so-"

"Old?" suggested Louis "I'm Louis by the way"

"Scorpius"

"That's a weird name. It's weirder than Al's!"

They talked about Quidditch until the trolley lady came when they all bought a variety of sweets and chocolate. They spent the rest of the journey talking and eating. When the announcer had said they were there Albus, Rose, Louis and Scorpius stood up and left the compartment. When they had walked out of the train and onto the platform they looked around for someone to tell them were to go. Albus saw groups of other first years doing the same.

"Where do we go? Do we follow the other students or?"

"I don't know"

"Rose Weasley doesn't know something someone call the Daily Prophet"

"Oh shut up"

Then Albus heard a familiar booming voice over the loud chatter of the students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here"

Albus smiled at Hagrid and walked over to him the others following him.

"Hey Hagrid"

"Hi Albus, Rose, Louis. Go and wait for me at the boat over there. Firs' years!"

As Albus, Rose, Louis and Scorpius walked towards the dock filled with small wooden boats Scorpius turned to them.

"Do you know him?" he asked them pointing at Hagrid

"Yeah, he's my dad's friend"

"Uh huh, my mum and dad aren't close friends but they know each other"

"Oh" Scorpius said. He looked at Hagrid his eyebrows furrowed "He looks really...big. I don't think that's normal."

"It's not, he's half-giant my mum told me"

"Well that makes sense "

"You don't mind? There is a lot of prejudge with giants and half-giants"

"Not really. I mean if he was dangerous they wouldn't allow him to work in a school"

Albus smiled, at least his new friend wasn't prejudiced.

"Do we take the boats to Hogwarts? Because I don't like water" said Louis

"We do I read about it in Hogwarts, a history" Rose said looking curiously over the water as if she was looking to see Hogwarts from the dock

"Can you see it" she asked

"No" Albus replied wondering where the school was if they couldn't see it.

"It says in the revised version of Hogwarts, a history that the school is hidden from the view of the docks to add to the surprise when we first see it" Scorpius said

Rose nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Albus rolled his eyes at his new friends

"Bookworms. So how do you think we'll be sorted?" he asked

"I don't know I hope it's not hard. I don't want to look like an idiot especially in front of James"

"I honestly don't know. It doesn't say in any books I've read"

"I don't know either" Scorpius said

"Well whatever it is I hope it's a least fun" Louis said looking happy

As he said this Hagrid came walking over. He smiled at the group of first years standing beside the water and said

"Righ' well its tradition fo' the firs' years to go to the school by boat so get in one. No more than four in a boat"

Albus climbed into the nearest one and gestured for them to join him.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all" said Louis nervously gripping the built in wooden seats so tightly his knuckles went white.

"It'll be okay hardly anyone falls into the water" said Scorpius

"That helps" Louis grumbled under his breath.

When all the first years were in the small boats Hagrid got into one which was slightly bigger than the rest.

"righ', off we go" he said and the boats started to move forwards on their own. Louis was pale and started to bite his lower lip and kept looking over the side of the boat nervously. When they were just over half way across the river when the castle started to show.

"oooh!"

"Whoa" whispered Scorpius looking a little shell-shocked "I knew it was big but not that big"

"I know" said Rose nodding furiously.

Louis didn't look that impressed but he started whimpering as the boast started hitting off rocks as they got closer to the school. When they had finished the journey to the school Hagrid got out of his boat and told the first years to follow him. As soon as Louis stepped onto to the stone steps leading to a wooden door he grinned

"Land sweet land"

Albus started to follow Hagrid and the other first years as soon as Rose, the last one to get out of the boat. Hagrid turned to the wooden door which had a bronze knocker attached, a phoenix. He gripped the knocker in his huge hand and hit it off the door three times and stood back. The door opened to reveal an average sized man with short brown hair. His robes had spots of dirt on them. He smiled warmly at them

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm professor Longbottom please follow me to the sorting."

**If you like the story please follow or leave a review I appreciate it. I'll try and upload soon. **


	3. Chapter 3: The sorting Hat

**A/N Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews and follows. It means a lot. Chapter 4 is half finished it will be uploaded next Saturday. If you have any questions please ask and I'll answer no matter what. Please enjoy and Constructive Criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: All characters, places and all belong to J.K Rowling. (Anything you recognize belongs to her) I do not own it.**

Albus Grinned when he saw him. Neville was a family friend who regularly visited the Potter household. Professor Longbottom looked over at Albus, Rose and Louis and smiled warmly at them he gave a quizzical look at Scorpius as if he was trying to figure out who his parent were.

"Alright then, let's go" he turned and walked through the doorway with the group of first years trailing behind him. Albus gazed around him as they walked through a short narrow hallway. When they had passed the hallway and walked out into the foyer. Albus couldn't keep in a gasp as he looked around the room. There were huge white marble staircases at the edges of the room leading to different places; the grey stone walls had black elaborate candle holders on them which lit up the room. Professor Longbottom walked briskly across the large marvellous room and stood outside a wooden double door facing them. He smiled kindly as he looked at their nervous faces. Albus could he the chatter behind the door which he guessed led to the great hall that his brother James told him about.

"You will wait here for a few moments while I set up the sorting. I will then come and collect you and bring you into the great hall for your sorting. I would assume some of you already knows the rules of Hogwarts if your parents or older sibling have come here but if you don't know anything or no one has told you to leave it a surprise I will explain the workings of the school. As I said I'm professor Longbottom deputy head and I teach Herbology. The headmistress is Professor McGonagall. You will meet the rest of your teachers later in the year. Now at the soring you will be sorted into one of each house. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will eat, sleep and go to class with your house for your seven years at Hogwarts. When you are at classes you will be with another house and it is encouraged to make friends from other houses. At Hogwarts we have a points system. You earn points for your house for good behaviour and answering questions right. Points will be taken away for rule-breaking. At the end of the year the house will win the house cup. Now I have to go prepare the sorting. Excuse me" He turned and walked through the doors, his dirt covered robes swaying around his ankles. When the door shut behind him whispers broke out from the first years.

"How do you think we are sorted?" Albus heard a small boy say to a slightly taller boy.

"I don't know"

"I heard it hurts" said a girl with blonde pigtails Rose scoffed and everyone turned to look at her

"It doesn't hurt"

"How do you know" said the blonde girl

"It's a school and my mum said it hasn't changed since she went here and it doesn't hurt"

Everyone looked slightly better after Rose said that. Albus us had started panicking again. The train ride had made him forget his house dilemma but standing outside the hall made it come back with full force. Albus could feel sweat trickling down his face. He was nervous, so nervous. After what seemed like ages the doors swung open and professor Longbottom told them to come forward. The boy at the front with longish brown hair hesitated before walking forward into the hall. The girl with pigtails went after him and the rest followed reluctantly. Albus walked slowly with his head down and Louis looked sick.

"I Think I'm going to be sick" Louis muttered

"Me to" agreed Scorpius, biting his lip.

Albus could feel the older student gaze on them and felt extremely uncomfortable. When they reached the front Professor Longbottom stood beside a wooden stool with a scruffy looking hat on it. The opened its mouth and started to sing

*Sorting hat song* **(I can't write songs sorry)**

"Alright" Professor Longbottom said "When I call your name out please come up, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head it will tell you what house you're in"

Professor Longbottom raised a piece of scroll to his eyes and called out the first name.

"Abeth, Joanne"

A girl with black hair walked to the stool and put on the hat. A moment later a shocked expression appeared on her face. Albus wondered what shocked her. A few minutes later the hat opened its mouth shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A table clapped. Albus noticed they were all wearing the same yellow and black stripped tie. Joanne got off the stool and put the hat back on it and walked towards the end of the Hufflepuff table and sat down. Professor Longbottom smiled and looked back at his scroll and read out the next name

"Acken, Timothy"

A boy walked to the stool and this time the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy left for the Gryffindor table. Albus saw his brother looking at him and smirking that annoying smirk of his. Person after person went up to the hat and got put into a house.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

Albus turned to look at him, Rose and Louis did the same. Scorpius hadn't said he was a Malfoy. The potters and Weasleys didn't get along with the Malfoys and everyone knew it, bit Albus couldn't help but Scorpius is different from the rest of his family. Scorpius looked at the ground guiltily.

"Sorry" he whispered. He walked to the stool and sat down. The hat took its time. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Then the hat shouted

"RAVENCLAW"

The school expected him to be in Slytherin. Everyone looked at him in shock, including Professor Longbottom. Scorpius jumped down off the stool and the Ravenclaws started to clap. He sat down at the table and smiled at Albus, Rose and Louis. Professor Longbottom snapped out of his shock and looked back at the scroll and continues to call out names until he said

"Potter, Albus"

As Albus walked to the stool he heard broken whispers from the rest of the school

"James potter's little brother-"

"Harry Potter's son-"

"Looks like his dad-"  
"Except the glasses and scar-"

Albus sat down and pulled on the hat. The end of the hat flopped over his eyes.

"Ooh! A potter eh?" he heard a voice whisper in his ear. He now knew what shocked everone

"Yes and?" Albus couldn't help but be short with the talking hat. He hated when people treated him like he was only the son of Harry Potter.

"Oh that's not very polite. Now what house to put you in? Smart yes, But not Ravenclaw material though. You don't like reading so you? Quite shy, don't like attention like your brother. Hmm... You are ambitious though. You want to get out of your fathers shadow, You want to be known as Albus Potter not as Harry Potters son. Quite cunning as well. Always sneaking away from your brother and his pranks"

"No" thought Albus, clenching his fists " Not Slytherin, please"

The hat laughed quietly

"You want to be in Gryffindor. In your fathers old house? In your brother's house? You'll do well in Slytherin. Very well"

"Please" Albus thought, his nightmare coming true" "No please, you can't"

The hat sighed.

"You'll thank me later"

"SLYTHRIN" The hat shouted.

**I hopefully will be uploading a new chapter every Saturday. Please review, favourite or follow if you like it. **


	4. Authors Note

**A/N Sorry guys I won't be uploading for a while I've got exams to study for. Sorry I'll try and upload but no promises when my exams are over i'll continue to upload every Saturday. **


	5. Chapter 4: SLYTHERIN!

**A/N Hey guys. I've finished my exams and I know it's been ages since I last updated so I'm going to update today and on Saturday so you get and extra chapter this week at an apology for taking so long to update sorry about that. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. **

**Disclaimer: All characters, places and all belong to J.K Rowling. (Anything you recognize belongs to her) I do not own it.**

A stony silence filled the room. Quieter than when Scorpius was sorted. Albus lifted the hat off his head and saw the whole room staring at him their mouths open. Albus couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. He felt sick. He was in so much trouble. He was in Slytherin, his father said he wouldn't be, but he was. He couldn't believe it. He walked slowly towards the Slytherin table. Halfway through his shame filled walk he heard a shout

"You can't do that! Al can't be a Slimy Slytherin!"

Albus let a small groan escape his mouth. He recognized the voice immediately, it was his brother, James. That sat of a chain reaction. The majority of the protesters were Gryffindors. Albus scowled at them, he stormed over to the table and sat down glaring at his stupid, idiotic brother. Professor Longbottom tried to get them all to settle down but they weren't listing. Professor McGonagall stood up and they all shut up. Professor McGonagall glared at them and said in a loud, steely voice

"Please calm down and sit down"

The protesters sat down reluctantly.

"Continue" she said to Professor Longbottom.

Professor continued to call out names, but Albus wasn't listing. He stared down at the table. He felt numb. What would he tell his parents?

"Weasley, Louis"

Albus looked up as his friend's name was called out. A few minutes past when:

"SLYTHERIN"

Albus felt a little better, now that one of his friends was in the same house as him. Albus noticed a few people glaring at him but Louis took no notice.

"Hey, Al"

"Hi"

"Smile" said Louis looking back at the sorting.

"Weasley, Rose"

A few seconds past when the hat shouted

"RAVENCLAW"

Rose smiled and sat down next to Scorpius. Albus stared at professor Longbottom as the last of the first years were sorted. Professor Longbottom picked up the stool and hat and left them in some sort of room at the side of the hall. Professor Longbottom returned and sat on a chair at the teacher's table, as he sat down Professor McGonagall stood. She looked around the room with her piercing stare, she then spoke in a quieter voice than before

"Welcome to Hogwarts. As usual no entering the forbidden forest, no hexing, no pranks and no magic in the hallways. If you wish to see the list of things that are forbidden to have in the school please see Mr Flinch. Now enjoy your meal"

As she said those last words food appeared on the plates and in the bowls, which sat in the middle of each table. Albus looked at the food blankly. He felt as if he ate any of it he would throw up. Louis on the other hand piled his plate full of food. Albus reluctantly poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Are you alright? You look really pale" Louis asked him

"I'm fine" Albus muttered, Louis let it go. Albus knew he should enjoy the meal but he couldn't. Not with the thought running through his head. How would his parents react? Judging by James's reaction it wouldn't be good. He had to tell them before James had a chance to. He decided to owl them tomorrow morning. Albus got lost in his thoughts and before he knew it the food disappeared and the meal was finished. Professor McGonagall stood up once again

"Prefects, please show the first years to the common rooms"

Albus stood with the other Slytherin first years. Scorpius and Rose waved at Albus and Louis as they left the hall with the rest of the Ravenclaws.

"Alright first years this way" a voice said, Albus turned to see a tall black haired boy and a shorter girl with short brown hair. It was the girl who had spoken

"I'm Rebecca and this is Luke" she pointed at the boy who nodded at them, the girl Rebecca smirked at him who glared back at her.

"Anyway" she continued "follow us the common room"

She turned and walked forward Luke following her. The first years slowed on the way to the common room, taking in the view of the castle. Albus noticed the walls were had the same candle holders that he saw in the foyer. Albus then realised that the air was getting colder. The stone walls were getting darker. Albus was about the speak up when a tall girl called Annie said

"Where are we going?"

"The common room"

"Then why are we going down here?"

"This is where the common room is"

Annie scowled at Rebecca's back but didn't say anything. They walked a little longer when a boy named Derek spoke

"Why isn't he talking?" He asked curiously. Rebecca laughed as Luke scowled at her but his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Now that I'm glad you asked. Well Luke and I were sitting in the train I was trying to read this book of hexes my uncle bought me while he was in Spain. Luke kept talking and talking and then I" she broke off into fits of laughter while Luke continued to glare at her. When Rebecca could talk again she continued with the story "I cursed him and when he next spoke he started making animal noises instead. He hasn't spoken since!"

The first years dissolved into fits of laughter Albus and Louis among them. Luke continued to glare at Rebecca who took no notice and continued to walk forward with a smirk on her face.

Rebecca and Luke suddenly stopped in front of a stretch of dull, dark, damp wall. Rebecca turned and said to the first years

"Right this is the common room entrance" she pointed to a wall "it is opened by saying the password"

"How are we going to know what wall it is?" Someone asked. Albus agreed it looked the same as the other walls.

"It's between the two grey candle holders. The rest are black"

Albus realised she was right, how did he not notice it before.

"Okay then the password is 'gillyweed'"

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review, follow or favourite! Next update is on Saturday.**

**Oh! And Lilly I'll add you character in the next chapter although I'll have to make her a minor character and change it a little to fit with my plot but I'll try. Any questions you have about the fanfiction just ask and I'll try to answer without revealing too much of the plot. And I know some of you didn't want Albus to go in Slytherin but it adds a bit of drama. **


	6. Chapter 5 The First Day

**A/N hey guys. I'm getting back into my old routine of uploading on a Saturday. By computers acting a bit slow so I'll upload the rest of this chapter later. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. Disclaimer: All characters, places and all belong to J.K Rowling. (Anything you recognize belongs to her) I do not own it. The rest of the chapter has been uploaded **

As soon as Rebecca said the password the stone wall slid aside leaving a doorway.

"Okay, then" said Rebecca" through here now"

She and Luke walked through the doorway, the first years followed eagerly while Albus walked behind the group and at a much slower pace. Albus gaped at the common room as soon as he entered. It was different from what he expected. He had thought it would be black, grey and dark green, with metal chains dangling from the walls and ceiling and blood covering the walls. He had thought there would be tall throne like chairs where the older students would glare at the lowly first years while thinking about what to do with them. Instead Albus thought the Slytherin common room was actually quite nice. The room had a faint greenish blue glow coming from the windows which lead Albus to believe it was under the lake. The stone walls were painted a light shade of grey with stripes of green. The floor was covered by a plain green carpet. Hanging from the room was a huge silver chandelier with green candles placed inside. There was a marble fireplace in front of the room with flickering green flames which reminded Albus of Floo Powder. Sitting on top of the fireplace was a stature of a head with a beard he guessed it was Salazar Slytherin. The chairs in the room were a mix of green, black and silver they each had a pillow sitting on them and they looked extremely comfortable, and on either side of the room there were identical staircases. A small group of older students were still hanging about in the common room but they paid no attention to the first years or Rebecca and Luke.

"Aright then, this is the Slytherin common room or the 'Slytherin Dungeons'" she said this as if it were some kind of inside joke as none of the first years laughed but some of the other Slytherins snickered and Rebecca laughed loudly and Luke tried but failed to contain his laughter which sounded like a dogs bark. Luke blushed as soon as it came out of his mouth and Rebecca laughed even harder.

"Okay" she sounded a little out of breath "that is the girls dorms" she pointed to the staircase on the right which lead to a wooden door which had a small sign attached to it which said 'girls' "and that's the boys" she pointed to the other staircase which had the same door and sign but saying 'boys'

"Any questions?" When no one answered she continued "well if you think of any you can ask me or Luke as soon as he can talk" she snickered. "Girls follow me, boys follow Luke we'll show you to your dorm where you sleep" Rebecca walked off with the girls. Luke then started to walk towards the other staircase Albus, Louis and the other two first year boys, Derek and Mark followed him. When they entered the door Albus saw there was another staircase leading up. When they had walked up the flight Albus saw there was another flight of stairs which presumably lead to another. There was also a door which had a sign saying 'first years'. Luke pointed at the door then walked off, up the next set of stairs. The boys stood outside the door in silence for a few minutes staring at the staircase unsure what to do when Louis said "I think that meant this were we sleep" Albus agreed as Derek opened the door and walked in.

The room was quite large, it had the same chandelier, paint and carpet as the common room. There was four beds in the room, two on either side. The beds were all identical with dark wooden frames, green pillows and duvet, the beds all had long, silky grey curtains hanging down from the frames. Beside each bed was a small cabinet. On the foot of each bed lay a trunk with there names on them. There was another door opposite from the door Albus had just entered. The door was labelled 'bathroom'. The four boys walked to there designated beds. The other two boys, Derek and Mark quickly disappeared behind there grey curtains.

"Night Al" said Louis

"Yeah, Night"

Albus climbed onto his bed and pulled closed the curtains. He got under the covers of his bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. He lay there for a few minutes until he drifted off.

The next morning when Albus awoke there was a pile of clothes sitting on each of the beside cabinets. The pile contained a grey sweater with green and sliver stripes at the helm and cuffs, a green and sliver tie and a open black robe with the Slytherin emblem on it. Albus guessed there were left there last night by the house elves. Albus, Louis, Derek and Mark all changed into there new uniform.

**Please review, follow and favourite if you like it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also thanks to ****_sabrina-luna-potter_**** for reviewing every chapter Thanks!**


End file.
